Gymnasts
by MarisaHerondale03
Summary: Clary and Jace are both known gymnasts at UCLA with bright futures in the gymnastics world. They have known each other their whole lives. Since they were kids they knew that they would always be it for each other. Then Jace proposes to Clary at one of her meets and they are about to start the next stage of their lives happily. But don't forget about the bumps along the road.


**Hi Guys this is my first fanfic so bear with me if its not that good. But I hope you like it. :)**

Chapter 1

Clary's POV

Flashback

"We have a special announcement for a UCLA gymnast from Jace Herondale on the Men's UCLA Gymnastics Team,"

"Clarissa Fray please make your way down to the floor."

"Jace… what's going on"

I had absolutely no idea what was going on if I'm honest here. I knew what was going on when he got down on one knee though. I couldn't believe this was happening. We had known each other literally our whole lives. Our parents grew up together so it was only natural that we would too.

"Clary I have known you my whole life and I have known that I would spend my life with you since I could this solid thoughts. We have been through thick and thin together. You tried to hold us together when my parents died. You were heartbroken yet you still tried to be strong for men and make me feel better. You have also been through many happy moments with me that I can't recall all of them. You were my first love, first kiss, and I have always known that you would be it for me. I love you more than you will ever know and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you Clarissa Adele Fray do me the honor of marrying me?"

Of course, I said yes it was one of the best moments of my life. I've loved him for if I could remember

Flashback Over

Today was me and Jace's wedding day and I couldn't possibly be any happier. Izzy of course wanted me to buy a super expensive dress and be my makeup artist and hairstylist. I had to admit any time I let Izzy for fashion because that is what she wants to do for a living, and I'm sure that she will be successful in the fashion and beauty world. My dress is fitted at the top and poufy at the bottom. So, it is like a standard wedding dress, but just breathtaking. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. It just caught my eye and I knew that it was the perfect dress for me. Jace and I decided to both wear wedding attire that was white and gold, because gold was Celine and Stephens favorite color and then we also had the traditional wedding white. We just wanted to incorporate their memory into our wedding.

Flashback

It was a huge shock to us when Celine and Stephen, Jace's parents died. They died when I was at Jace's having a sleepover. We were both 9 at the time. A couple of men with guns came into the house and robbed their mansion (Jace was rich). Celine and Stephen told me and Jace to hide and that they loved us and would find us soon but they had to "take care of the bad men" first. We went and hid in the cupboard under the stairs that Jace and I sometimes played in. We were really scared especially when we heard the gunshots and the screaming, but we listened to Celine and Stephen and stayed hidden for hours until we were sure that the men were gone. It was then when we saw the sickening sight that haunted my nightmares for a long time and still does occasionally and I'm 19. They were laying on the floor in a bloody embrace with bullet wounds everywhere. By then the police had been called and Celine and Stephen were dead. Me and Jace were sobbing and holding onto each other until the police and my parents got there and after. We didn't want to leave each other alone. We were absolutely devastated. Jace had just lost his parents to greedy and evil robber/murderers and they were like a second set of parents to me. I felt so much for Jace then even though I was only six I had loved him like more than a friend then too. It broke my little six-year-old heart to see him like that. He ended up being adopted by our parents other best friend's that they grew up with the Lightwood's and their twin children Isabelle who we call Izzy and Alec who are the same age as us ,along with their little brother Max who is now 14. The funeral was full of mourning. Jace's sister's Ella and Cecily were lucky that they weren't there that day. They were both at friend's houses. Ella was 16 at the time and Cecily was with Ella whose friend had a 3-year-old sister the same age as Cecily. It was a very sad time for everybody.

Flashback Over

Even though me and Jace were very sad that they couldn't be there to see us get married it was still going to be one of the happiest days of my entire life. I couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for me and Jace. I found out a few weeks ago, that I was 3 months pregnant. I was going to make the announcement at the reception. Now I am about to walk down that aisle and take the plunge into marriage and have a wonderful journey with Jace and my unborn child.


End file.
